


Marrying You Again

by noor11213



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Gifts, Marriage Proposal, Queen in the North
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noor11213/pseuds/noor11213
Summary: After the War, both Lady Sansa and Lord Tyrion are getting the happy ending they deserved and were robbed of.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be ongoing, however, this is what I've gotten so far. Thank You for reading!!!

\- Old Friend  
Once the fight for the Iron Throne was over, things were seeing down for the Kingdom. Money was being sent all over the Kingdom to rebuild after the war. The North was finally flourishing after Winter was over. I had managed to start a Council with the surviving members after the War. New families were given land for their sacrifices and the North is surviving. 

Tyrion and I started writing letters to each other. The first letter came once Bran had become the King. It was short and to the point. He asked how she was and if the North is faring well. It wasn't until she smiled at the signature that it had the stamp of a wolf. 

She wrote back immediately, asking him what it's like being the Hand to Bran. How King landing is and if the people are happy with their new King. She knows it would cause him some laughter and after all, they both have been through it's the least she could have done for him. 

The next letters talked about alliances and how the two lands are rebuilding along with new advancements. Both Sansa and Tyrion look forward to each other's letters. It wasn't until the 5th letter when Sansa gets her first gift from him. 

She was expecting a letter but there wasn't any. Then a few days letter she had a box. She opened it in front of others which had a necklace in silver of wolves. She found a letter alongside the necklace, she hides it. Once she was alone in her room. She admires the necklace while opening up the letter.

_Dear Sansa,_

_I apologize for not writing a letter, but I've wanted to send you a gift since we started writing to each other. It took me a while to finally decide on just one thing but I hope the gift is up to your liking. I've come to look forward to your letters. I enjoy hearing your thoughts and knowing your opinions on certain matters._

_Thank you_

__Tyrion__

__The huge smile on her face didn't go down for the next few days. The necklace around her neck for everyone to see. She wrote a letter back immediately. However, the gift from her didn't reach him for a few more days._ _

____

____

\- Gifts Exchanged

Tyrion was scared now, he didn't want to ruin the relationship that Sansa and he had. He should have never sent the gift, especially since it hasn't been that long since her marriage to Ramsey Bolton. 

The next meeting with the King, he was quiet the entire time. It wasn't until everyone left and he was left with Bran, he realized he was worried over nothing. 

"Sansa is happy," Bran says looking at him, 

"Whatever her decision is, you will know soon enough," he said, leaving him in all alone. 

Tyrion hated how Bran knew things and wouldn't say things straight forward anymore. He was just about to leave when he received a letter from Sansa. He ripped it open and something dropped on the floor. It was an embroidered cloth that had his sigil on it. He smiled touching the cloth before reading the letter. 

_Dear Tyrion,_

_Thank you for the necklace, it's beautiful. I forget that you have beautiful taste. I look forward to your letters as well. You are the best of them, I wanted to give you something that you can always have with you. To remind you that even though your house is gone, you are still standing. The North is more welcoming, if you wanted to come to visit, I would enjoy your company._

__

__

_Love Sansa_

_He put this letter with all the others, hiding them away. He starts to plan for a feast for the King. Sansa would have to come and he would finally get the courage to marry her properly._

__

__

\- The Feast 

It took longer than he expected but she was finally here. She looked breathtaking as ever. As the night progressed, he began to slowly lose his confidence. Everyone wanted to talk to her, now was the opportunity to foster new alliances for the North. 

She sat down next to him, Tyrion smiled at her. He gave her glass of wine, hoping she would take it. She did before looking over the guest. 

"I didn't think this many Lord would come," she said to him. 

"I invited everyone, Bran thinks it all nonsense but Kings all have feasts in their honor," Tyrion said to her. 

"Have you taken to drinking wine?" Tyrion asked her, she smiles at him. 

"Its an acquired taste but I enjoy a few sips here and there," she says before turning towards him. 

"I have a gift for you," she says standing up, 

"You didn't need to, seeing you after so long is enough," Tyrion says, he didn't mean it to come out like that. She smiled deeply before heading to her room. He followed her and walked in after her. 

On the ground there was a big chest, that was open. He walked closer to see wines and he laughed. 

"Thank you, Sansa," he said turning to her. She had taken off her cape and had her hair down. He wasn't drunk and he was glad for it. 

"Why haven't you gotten married again Tyrion?" She asked him, her eyes looking into his. He moved to sit down next to her. 

"No one wants to be with a Lannister anymore," he says with a sad smile, she grabs his hand. 

"I don't think that true, I know one person would" she moves closer towards him. She kisses him, it takes a minute for him to realize what's happening. But Tyrion has always been quick. When he pulls back, they both caught their breaths. That's when he notices the necklace she's wearing. His left-hand reaches out and she closes her eyes as he touches her collarbone. 

"It took a dozen designs before I settled in this one," he says before lower his head to kiss her collarbone. She moans into his kisses which gives him the courage to kiss up her neck to her earlobe. 

"We should take this to the bed," she says breathing hard, she stands and walks to the bed. He watches her settle on the bed before he makes his way to her. He smirks at her when he sees neck redder than the rest of her face. 

"Are you gonna just watch me?" She asks, 

"Do you want this? I told you that I would never sleep with you unless you want me too" he reminds her. She holds her hand to him, pulling him at her. 

"I've wanted you since you kissed my hand in the crypt," she says looking at him. She touches his face and he turns just a little to kiss her palm. 

"I want you Tyrion" 

***

She wakes up before him the next morning. She turned to look at him. She had once wanted a handsome prince and have beautiful babies. How naive she was, now all she wanted to be someone who would love her and make her happy. 

Tyrion is that someone for her. He is handsome in his own way and after last night. It was no wonder women wanted to be bed by him. Her hand reaches out to touch him. He was gentle and attentive the entire night. He starts to stir and opens his eyes a few moments later. 

"Good morning," he said kissing her shoulder, 

"How does your head feel?" She asks him, he moves closer to her. 

"Are you worried about me Sansa?" He asked with a grin on his face. 

"You do like to drink a lot" 

"I've lowered on my drinking since before the war. I especially wouldn't want to be drunk the night I slept with my wife" 

"I'm no longer your wife," she says as he pushes her hair from her neck. 

"Would you want to marry me again?" She smiles while making sure their heads are at each other's level. 

"Are you proposing to me, Lord Tyrion?" She asked as he kisses her hand. 

"Not a proposal, more of an offer, to court and than marry you, Lady Sansa," he says watching her, waiting for her answer. 

"Yes, I want to marry you Tyrion," she says wrapping her hands around him. She kisses him and he laughs but presses more into her. 

"Good, I want to be married by next year. It will take a while to adjust but I will divide my time with you and Kong's Landing." 

"I'm not worried about that but I would really enjoy, doing what we did last night over again" he laughed but he gave in to her. He looked forward to giving into her for the rest of his life.


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Tyrion are finally making their plans for the future. They don't want to waste any more time in the past, just start their life together.

\- The Past 

Tyrion and Sansa both enjoyed the few days they had with each other. Exploring the lands and each other. Sansa finally got a chance to go to the HighGardens. Tyrion gave a dozen roses for her room afterward. She thanked him for that same night. She knew she had to go back to the North but she needed Tyrion to know her past. 

"Shouldn't you be exploring the Palace one last time?" Tyrion asked her as he walked into the room. He pressed a kiss to her lips and heading to the seat next to her. 

"I wanted to tell you something" 

"Are you ok?" He said grabbing her hand, she smiled at him.

"Yes, for now, I want to tell you what happened after I felt the Palace" 

"Littlefinger showed me how to play the Game of Thrones and arranged my marriage to Ramsey Bolton." I sighed after saying his name, he squeezed my hand. 

"Ramsey pretended to like me, he just wanted my name. He raped me and tortured Theon. It took a while but we made it out and that's when we did the journey to the Wall. The Battle of Bastards was between Ramsey and Jon but we knew we didn't have enough people. We won the fight but Littlefinger was still filling my head but I knew who and what he was." I finished telling Tyrion, he grabbed my hand kissing it before kissing me. I didn't realize the I had cried until I felt his hands wipe them away. 

"You were always so brave and courageous. I believed in you from the beginning. None of it was your fault" he whispered. Our foreheads touching, I felt a weight lifted off my shoulder. 

"I'm glad Ramsey is dead along with Littlefinger," he said looking into my eyes. I stroked his face. I love how soft his beard is. 

"I promise to protect you, as much as I can" his words caused me to laugh. 

"We should leave that for the vows" 

"I don't think I can wait much longer. I want to spend the rest of my life with you now if you will have me" he said, I couldn't stop the smirk on my face. 

"We can push the wedding up sooner. How about in two months? The garden will be filled with all types of flowers." 

"Anything you want" 

"We've had a wedding before, is it possible for this one to be just us" 

"It doesn't matter to me as long as I'm married to you once more" 

"Good" 

***  
Sansa made it back to the North and her first order of business was telling everyone about the wedding. She didn't care what they thought but she needed them to know that she would not tolerate any behavior against her husband now and forever. 

She set up the Council meeting and waiting as everyone came in. They all greeted her with grace and happiness. The Starks don't fare well in the South and she was the only exception. It was mainly due to Tyrion but she'll keep that her own secret. 

"I've called this meeting to tell you all that I will be married. The wedding is only my betrothed and I. Since we've both been married once before we didn't want to make it bigger than it is" I said looking at all of them. 

"Congratulations, who is your future husband, Queen Sansa?" 

"Is it wise to be marrying someone whose been married before?" 

"Will you be having children and will they still be Starks?" 

"Enough, I will always be a Stark. My children will decide which house they want to be in since my husband has one. I've been betrothed for alliances and married for power. Only thing I want now is happiness and love" 

"Lord Tyrion is the man who will give me that. I will also remind you that if I hear one hideous word against him. I will make their life a living hell" 

"Will Lord Tyrion be moving to the North after the wedding? 

"Won't his position of The Hand effect being in the North?" 

"We haven't decided anything for the future yet. I will give you the answers once I have them myself." I said sitting down. 

I was so tired of all the questions and my body aches from the journey and now the meeting. Everyone left me and I sat there looking out to the garden. The snow was finally melting and summer will soon be here. I've always wanted to get married in the home of my birthplace. 

My mind couldn't stop thinking about the questions. I would never force Tyrion to choose between me and his position. I don't even know if he wants to move here either. What will happen once we have children? Does he even want children, we've never spoken about it before. It was too much and I needed to sleep and think. 

\- Surprise Visit  
Tyrion hasn't seen Sansa in over 2 months now. They still sent each other's letters but now they've become love letters. He loves the fact that Sansa didn't hide from him, and it was strange for him how much he missed her. He had a talk with Bran of how much he loves Sansa. 

He had planned to stay for a month, spend more time with her before they start the wedding planning. He didn't care how long it takes but he wanted to spend as much as he can with Sansa. She has become a part of his life and he's not letting go anytime soon. 

The carriage pulls up to the Starks, he gets down making his way straight to the meeting room. He doesn't care about the looks he's getting. He finally finds her and watches her in her element. She dismisses everyone, he smiles as she works on some papers. 

"I can help" 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I missed you," he said sitting right next to her. Her smile wide, he pulled her in for a kiss. 

"I missed you as well," she said touching his face. He kissed her palm like always. 

"How long will you be here for?" 

"A month, we need to start planning for the wedding" 

"I'm sure that why you're here," she said with a laugh, he grinned while he let his fingers go from her neck to her chest. 

"Stop that, we're in public" 

"I bought some gifts and this is for you," he said pulling out a pouch. He had a beautiful ruby ring, for her. She went silent while he got down on one knee. 

"Sansa, you have grown up as a beautiful lady. I couldn't be more proud of the lady you've become today. I've fallen in love with you, I think about you all the time. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Make you as happy, as you make me. I want to grow old with you. So Queen of the North, will you marry me?" 

"Yes, Tyrion" she pulls him in for a long kiss before he slipped the ring on her finger. She couldn't stop admiring her beautiful ring. 

"I've made a set that you can wear together or separate but the other pieces will be given to you as a surprise" 

"Let me show you my room," she said grabbing his hand. They both couldn't stop laughing as everyone watched as they made their way to her room. 

*** 

"We should have it in King's Landing," Tyrion said, as Sansa was getting ready for bed. 

"No, that place as too many bad memories for me" 

"We can have it in the Lannister Castle" 

"I... I..." 

"Once we are married, you will be a Lannister as well Sansa. I have some cousins here and there but I'm the last living one." Tyrion says closing his eyes, he can feel her laying down next to him. 

"I'm sorry, I know I will be a Lannister. I just don't want to leave the North. I promise once we've settled into married life, I will spend some time in your Castle" she said, kissing his cheek. 

"Would you want to get married here? In the springtime or summer?" He asked, 

"We can do the summer, my parents got married here too" 

"It will be our second wedding, I just want you and the officiate" 

"Me too, I just want us but will we spend our first night in my room or should we take my parent's bold room" 

"It's up to you, I like your room. Might add some things to it and I will be needing some pace when I work from here"

"You don't mind staying here?" 

"It's where my wife is, why would I mind?" 

"I'll stay here with you every 3 months, and then King Landings for 3 months. You can visit me or I'll come down to spend a few days. This should work for a while" 

"I'll come to spend a week or two when you're gone" 

"So it's settled" 

"Yes, for now" 

"Now I can spend some time with my betrothed," Tyrion said, causing Sansa to laugh.


	3. New Life

The weather was beautiful today, after the harsh winter. I thought we would never be able to marry. Sansa has faith but I made extra plans just in case. I won't let fate not give us another chance. Not after everything we've been through, not after I finally have eternal love in my life. 

"Are you worried my Lord?" Sansa asks as she gets ready. She looks mesmerizing, as beautiful as a goddess. 

"As long as I get to be your husband, it doesn't matter," I said, kissing her hand. 

"I love you Tyrion" 

"I love you as well Sansa" 

"Let's get married again," she said, 

We walked to the garden, it looked gorgeous. All the flowers bloomed, our table near the tree. The priest standing in front of the table. Sansa sat in her chair and I sat in mine. I don't know why I felt nervous. Sansa must have sensed something because she slipped her hand into mine. 

The priest started, I didn't pay much attention. I couldn't stop staring at Sansa, she would be my wife after so long. She has grown from a beautiful sad girl to a gorgeous powerful woman. I don't know why she picked me when she could have chosen anyone else. I made a vow that I would never let her go, even if kills me. 

She turned to me laughing and saying something. I turned back in to see her eyes full of mischief and love. 

"You have to repeat the words, Tyrion," she said, I apologized to the priest and repeated the words. She did as well and then he tied our hands with a ribbon. I kissed her as brushed my hair away from my eyes. We drank the wine, but she pulled me into a kiss. It had all of our unspoken promises and words. I felt tears and when I pulled away she had a smile on her face. I wiped his eyes and kisses her once more. 

"You are now married my Lord and Queen," he said, leaving us right after. 

"Finally I get to call you my wife," I said to her. She smiles at me before kissing my hand. 

"I get to call you my husband" 

"You need to eat, have you eaten anything all day," I asked her uncovering the food. 

"I couldn't, too worried but I can eat if you feed me," she said, I laughed but did as my Queen wanted. 

We spent the next two weeks with each other. Not leaving our room at all, she may have been inexperienced but by the end of our honeymoon. She knew what she wanted from me and how to make me submissive to her wimps. She is truly a Queen indeed. 

"How do you feel about children my Lord?" She asks after our lovemaking. 

"Some are cute and some aren't" 

"You wouldn't want any of your own?" She said turning to look at me

"My mother died giving birth to me, I never had love until you" 

"I'm not risking it for a child, who can come out deformed like me" she turned away looking up. 

"I want children Tyrion" 

"Not now, maybe in a year or two" 

"A mixture of the both us running around," she says, I felt my breath knock out of me. 

She wanted my children, I could give her everything else but I can't lose her. A child would mean she's no longer mine. 

"I'm not ready Sansa, but I'll think about it more," I said, she turned to kiss me before blowing out the candle. 

*** 

The first year was hard for our new marriage but we both love each other too much. I made the journeys to and from the North and King's Landing. We enjoy the months we have together and send letters when we're away. Sansa did come to spend two weeks in King's Landing. She only stayed that long for me and to see Bran. I took her to Casterly Rock for two weeks. She enjoyed the ocean nearby and the markets. 

She loved exploring throughout the day and telling me all her adventures at night. She had become a minx after our honeymoon. Some of our letters had to be hidden deep so that no one knows how my beautiful Queen truly is. She even taught an old dog, a few new tricks. 

We've been married for 2 years and I was just about to head to the North for the next 3 months when I saw Bran. He looks out at the window very often. 

"Lord Tyrion" 

"King Bran" 

"Would you like to talk?" King Bran said turning towards me, 

"I wanted to ask if Sansa is with child, will she die," as soon as the words came out; I felt dread all over my body. 

"Death is a fickle thing, no one truly knows when one will die" 

"I just don't want her to lose her" 

"Sansa won't leave unless she wants to, being a mother has always been a dream for her," he says looking away. 

"She always wanted to marry a beautiful Lord and have children. She finally can achieve her dream" 

"My mother died because of me, I can't lose her for a child of ours" I whispered to myself. 

"Thank you, King Bran," I said, as I turned around her spoke again. 

"5 is a good number Lord Tyrion" 

"5?" I said turning back to him, 

"One is on the way, tell my sister not to worry," he said, 

As I journeyed back to my wife, I couldn't stop hearing Bran's words. What did he mean by 5 and one is on the way. As I approached the Castle, Sansa wasn't outside to greet me. As I walked past, many were staring and smiling. What is going on that I don't know of? I walked into our room, she's sitting up on the bed. 

"Your home early," she says smiling at me. 

"I missed my wife, how come you didn't come out to see me?" I asked closing the door and putting on the fire more. 

"I need to tell you something, but you have to sit down," she says, looking at me with tears in her eyes. 

"Sansa, are you ok? What's going on my love?" I said coming closer to her. She smiles but pats the bed. 

"I'll tell you as soon as you sit" 

"I haven't been feeling too well after you left. I thought it was just the weather but it's something more." She said moving the blanket. 

"Your gonna be a father," she says, holding her stomach. It's small but I can see the bump. That's what Bran meant, I was going to be a father. 

"Are you mad? I know you said you didn't want any but it happened" she says, I tune to look at her. The tears now flowing down her face, I know she's waiting for me to answer but I'm speechless. 

"This could be our only baby, I won't ask for more if you don't want. Say something please" she whispers the last few words. 

"I'm going to be a father" 

"I love you Sansa Stark," I said kissing her, she started crying in my arms. I wiped her tears but she wouldn't stop. 

"Why are you crying, it's supposed to be a happy moment," I said, 

"I thought you would be mad or angry" 

"Maybe a few months ago but Bran told me that one is on the way. It wasn't until you said something that I realized that it's meant to be" I told her, kissing her tears away. 

"Of course Bran would know, your happy then?" She asks, her voice sounding just like that little girl I met all those years. 

"I'm extremely happy and grateful. We have to start planning on a room and I have to stay longer. I can't leave you like this but maybe we should have the baby somewhere else" 

"No, I will be having my baby here. My mother gave birth here and so will I" she said, I kissed her. She tasted just like she always does but I couldn't wait to see how her body changes for our baby. 

"Ok, my love but I won't leave your side until the baby is born," I said kissing her again


End file.
